1. Field
Embodiments relate to a connection terminal of a litz wire, a mounting method thereof, and a manufacturing method of a cooking appliance with a working coil consisting of the litz wire.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, cooking appliances are apparatuses which cook food through heat generated from a heat source. Among these cooking appliances, an induction heating-type cooking appliance which cooks food using heat due to an eddy current loss generated from a cooking container disposed in an alternating magnetic field and heat due to a hysteresis loss has been proposed.
Such a cooking appliance includes a cooking table on which a cooking container is placed, and at least one working coil disposed in the cooking table to perform induction heating of the cooking container.
The working coil is formed by disposing a litz wire consisting of plural wires in a spiral shape, and the plural wires constituting the litz wire respectively include a core made of a conductor and a sheath made of an insulator and coating the outer surface of the core such that the plural wires are insulated from each other through the sheaths thereof.